Plus jamais pareil
by Di-Bee
Summary: Les déambulations d'Helen Magnus dans le Sanctuaire, quelques heures avant Noël, après la mort de sa fille.


Titre : Plus jamais pareil

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Les déambulations d'Helen Magnus dans le Sanctuaire, quelques heures avant Noël, après la mort de sa fille.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : Musique : .com/listen-3840492 Bring on the wonder Susan Enan feat. Sarah McLachlan

C'était Noël, l'aube était encore pour dans quelques temps, mais elle comptait bien l'attendre. Comme toutes les autres. Plus qu'une insomnie chronique, c'était aussi une certaine curiosité en un jour comme celui-là. Le Sanctuaire profondément endormi semblait se révéler sous un nouveau jour, ou plutôt une nouvelle nuit, à ses yeux. A l'ancienne, une chandelle à la main, elle faisait sa ronde de nuit, en quelque sorte. Ses pas la menèrent naturellement dans le grand hall, où avait été dressé un sapin d'une taille considérable. Un anormal à lui tout seu. Les cadeaux attendaient leur futurs propriétaires à son pied, sages comme des images, ou du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux. Les 'mouvants' risquaient de lui donner du fil à retordre dans le futur, mais elle n'en était pas là. Aujourd'hui était une sorte de trêve, à tout point de vue. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière elle, et manqua étouffer un fou rire en découvrant, dans l'un des sofa disposé à travers le hall pour tâcher d'égayer la pièce au même titre que les guirlandes, un Druitt endormi. Son visage semblait comme apaisé. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu aussi... inoffensif depuis des années. Un siècle, en fait, peut-être même sûrement plus.

La vie est cruelle, se fit-elle remarquer. Elle l'avait prié de rester, pour Ashley. Et parce que c'était Noël. Cette fameuse trêve. Rares étaient les Noëls qu'ils avaient passés ensemble par le passé, et c'était une autre époque. Elle s'approcha du sapin se détournant du corps endormi, et vérifia que tout était à sa place. Chacun avait son 'coin réservé' sous l'arbre gigantesque, tout à fait à même de recevoir les cadeaux de tous les habitants du Sanctuaire. Chacun avait le sien, si infime soit-il. Elle en remarqua plusieurs étiquetés à son nom, et pouvait, à l'emballage, d'ors et déjà déterminer leur expéditeur. Elle avait toujours été populaire parmi ses 'ouailles', mais c'était le cent cinquante huitième Noël qu'elle fêtait. Néanmoins elle s'étonnait de toujours autant se réjouir, que pendant au moins une journée, la paix puisse régner dans une atmosphère festive, pas de crainte, juste des sourires.

Mais cette année, il y en aurait un de moins. Un sourire de moins et l'âme de la fête était un peu éteinte. Eteinte, tout comme sa fille, dont elle avait dû enterrer l'idée, faute de son corps. L'imaginer prisonnière quelque part, d'une pierre, ou pire, lui déchirait le coeur, mais elle avait tout fait, et même plus, pour la retrouver. Il n'y aurait plus vraiment de miracle de Noël, pour elle, maintenant. Ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était cette ange, un peu démon, mais son ange à elle. D'habitude, c'était elle qui décorait le sapin. D'habitude, c'était elle qui accrochait toutes les guirlandes à la ronde avec Big Foot, et elle dont les yeux brillaient le plus à la vue de ses cadeaux, fussent-ils des couteaux le plus aiguisés possible.

Maintenant, les couteaux se plantaient dans le coeur de sa mère, dont le regard se reportait à nouveau vers « l'autre responsable », toujours profondément assoupi. Chaque moment passé avec lui comme avec elle, lui manquait. Elle revoyait Ashley à cinq ans, éclatant de rire sur les genoux de BigFoot. La seule fois où elle ait réussi à le convaincre de jouer le père Noël. Elle n'avait jamais regretté les heures passées à convaincre le Sasquatch après avoir capté ce rire.

Elle allait leur manquer à tous, chacun d'eux aurait une pensée pour la jeune fille. Magnus avait pris soin d'accrocher le petit ange, la décoration favorite d'Ashley depuis qu'elle était en âge de décorer le sapin avec elle, tout au sommet, tout proche de l'étoile. Elle peinait encore à poser les yeux dessus. Elle n'aurait pas dû être celle qui l'avait accroché là. Elle avait vécu plus d'une vie quand celle de sa fille avait été tronquée, et ce bien trop tôt. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait manqué, et en souffrait d'autant plus. D'un pas rapide mais silencieux, elle sortit de la pièce, envahie par vagues régulières des respirations du dormeur.

Dans le couloir, elle laissa son regard se perdre par delà les fenêtres, sur ces autres oiseaux de nuit qui fêtaient l'arrivée d'un nouveau jour. Un nouveau jour d'une vie déjà bien remplie.

« Joyeux Noël » murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Ce ne serait plus jamais pareil, plus jamais.


End file.
